Svedese-Interlingua ö
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- ö :insula; :bo på en ~ viver in un insula; :konstgjorda ~ar insulas artificial; :obebodd ~ insula deserte; :som rör ~ar insular, insulan; :Ön Man le Insula de Man ÖB :(överbefälhavare) CG (commandante general/supreme/in chef sh-) öbefolkning :population insular öbo :habitante de un insula, insulario, insulano öda :dissipar, dilapidar, dispender, guastar, profunder, prodigar; :~ energi dissipar/guastar energia; :~ sin tid dissipar su tempore; :~ sitt arv dilapidar su hereditage -ad3e öde :I s destino, sorte, destination; :(lyckligt) fortuna; :(olyckligt) fato; :(försyn) providentia; :dela någons ~ partir le sorte de un persona; :finna sig i sitt ~ conformar se a su sorte, resignar se; :förtjäna ett bättre ~ meritar un melior sorte; :låta ~t avgöra lassar al destino/al sorte; :lämna någon åt sitt ~ abandonar un persona a su sorte; obevekligt ~ sorte implacabile; :oundvikligt ~ destino/destination ineluctabile/ineludibile, fatalitate; :ta sitt ~ i egna händer esser maestro de su destino; :utmana ~t defiar le sorte; :vara nöjd med sitt ~ esser contente de/con su sorte; :~n och äventyr aventuras, vicissitudes, peripetias; :~ts ironi le ironia del sorte; :~ts nyck un capricio del fortuna; :~ts skiftningar le vicissitudes del fortuna II adj (tom) abandonate, deserte, desolate; :(avlägsen) abandonate, deserte, isolate, remote, solitari; :(övergiven) abandonate, derelicte ödegård :ferma abandonate/derelicte ödekyrka :ecclesia disusate/non usate ödelägga :destruer, ruinar, (de)vastar, demolir, deler, desolar; :person som ödelägger destructor, devastator, demolitor, desolator; :~ en stad destruer/devastar un urbe; :~ någons liv destruer/ruinar le vita de un persona; :~ sin hälsa ruinar/destruer/demolir su sanitate ödeläggande :destruente, devastante, destructive ödeläggelse :destruction, devastation, deletion, demolition, desolation; :(genom brand) ustion; :Karthagos ~ le detruction de Carthago ödem :med edema ödemark :loco/region desolate, deserto, terras inculte ödematös :med edematose ödesbestämd :fatal ödesbunden :fatal ödesdiger :fatal, funeste ödesdrabbad :infortunate ödesdrama :drama fatalista ödesgemenskap :solidaritate, destino commun ödesgudinna :myt parca, Parca, Moira ödesmatch :sport match eng mætsh de barrage -ad3e ödesmättad :fatal, funeste ödesstund :hora fatal ödestimme|ödestimma :(el. ödestimma) hora fatal ödestragedi :tragedia fatalista ödestro :fatalismo; :person med ~ fatalista; :som avser ~ fatalista ödestyngd :fatal, funeste ödla :zool lacerta, sauro; :egentliga ödlor (familj) lacertidas; :sand~ lacerta agile; :skogs~ lacerta vivipare; :smaragd~ lacerta viride ödlelik :saurian ödmjuk :humile, modeste; :tackar allra ~ast! multo obligate! ödmjuka :~ sig humiliar se ödmjukhet :humilitate, modestia ödsla :dissipar, dilapidar, dispender, guastar, profunder, prodigar; :~ energi dissipar/guastar energia ödslare :dissipator, dilapidator, guastator ödslig :solitari, isolate ödslighet :solitate, solitude öga :oculo; :meteor oculo, centro; :droppa i ett ~ instillar un oculo; :falla i ögonen saltar al oculos; :få upp ögonen för fig comprender; :få ögonen på intervider; :ge någon ögon flirtar flör-; :gnugga sig i ögonen fricar se le oculos; :göra stora ögon facer grande oculos; :ha blå ögon haber le oculos blau; :ha ett gott ~ till aspirar a; :ha något för ögonen haber in vista; ha svaga ögon haber le vista mal; :ha ögonen med sig mantener/guardar le oculos ben aperte; :hålla ögonen på non perder de vista, vigilar, surveliar; :i mina ögon är det inte viktigt in/secundo mi opinion isto non importa; :inte kunna tro sina ögon non poter creder a su oculos; :kom inte mer inför mina ögon! foras de mi vista!; :med blotta ~t a oculo nude; :med förbundna ögon a oculo bandate; :med öppna ögon a oculos aperte; :mellan fyra ögon inter quatro oculos, de persona a persona; :onda ~t le mal oculo, le fascino; :orkanens ~ le oculo/centro del huracan; :se döden i ögonen vider le morte in facie; :se något med andra ögon mirar/reguardar un cosa con altere oculos; :skämmas ögonen ur sig vergoniar se multo; :sluka med ögonen devorar con le oculos; :som ligger mellan ögonen anat interocular; :som ligger under ögonen anat subocular; :som rör ~ anat ocular, ophthalmic; :stå ~ mot ~ med någon trovar se facie a facie con un persona; :synlig för blotta ~t macroscopic; ute ur ~, ute ur sinne lontan del oculos, lontan del corde; :vara idel ögon och öron esser toto oculos e aures; :~ för ~, tand för tand oculo per/pro oculo, dente per/pro dente; :~ts bindhinna anat conjunctiva ögla :nodo (currente), lacio ögna :~ igenom percurrer ögonaböj|ögonakrök :(el. ögonakrök) immediatemente, al instante, instantaneemente ögonbad :banio pro le oculos ögonblick :momento, instante, aperir e clauder de oculos; :det avgörande ~et le momento decisive/crucial; :ett ~! un momento!, un instante!; :för ~et actualmente, al presente; :i ett obevakat ~ in un momento de inattention; i rätt ~ al juste momento; :i samma ~ a/in iste momento; :i samma ~ som justo quando ögonblicklig :momentanee, instantanee, immediate, prompte ögonblickligen|ögonblickligt :(el. ögonblickligt) immediatemente, instantaneemente, al instante ögonblicksbild :foto photo(graphia) instantanee, instantaneo ögonbryn :anat supercilio; :med buskiga ~ superciliose; :med höjda ~ con le supercilios arcate; :som avser ~ superciliar ögonbrynsbåge :anat arcada del supercilio ögonbrynspenna :stilo a/pro supercilios ögondjur :zool euglena ögondroppar :med guttas ophthalmic/pro le oculos ögonfrans :anat ilio ögonfägnad :placer del oculos ögonfärg :tinta/color del oculo ögonglob :anat globo/bulbo ocular/de oculo ögonhinna :anat conjunctiva ögonhinneinflammation :med conjunctivitis ögonhåla :anat orbita, cavitate del oculo, fossa orbital ögonhår :anat cilio ögonhöjd :i ~ al altor/altura/nivello del oculos ögoninflammation :med inflammation del oculo(s), ophthalmia ögonkast :colpo de oculo, reguardo; :vid första ~et a prime vista ögonkatarr :med conjunctivitis ögonklinik :clinica ophthalmic/ophthalmologic ögonkontakt :contacto visual/per le oculos; :ha ~ med någon excambiar reguardos ögonlins :anat crystallino; :tekn (lente) ocular ögonlock :anat palpebra; :nedsjunkning av ~et med ptose, ptosis; :sluta ~en clauder le palpebras; :som avser ~ palpebral; :sänka/öppna ~en abassar/aperir le palpebras ögonläkare :med oculista, ophthalmologo, ophthalmologista ögonläkarkonst :med oculistica ögonmuskel :anat musculo ocular/del oculo ögonmärke :puncto de mira/de referentia; :ta ~ mirar ögonmått :ha bra/säkert ~ haber un oculo secur; :efter/med ~ secundo le oculo ögonprotes :prothese/prothesis ocular, oculo artificial/de vitro ögonpåsar :anat sacchettos sub le oculos ögonrörelse :(ofrivillig) med nystagmo ögonsikte :puncto de mira/de referentia; :ta ~ mirar ögonsjukdom :med maladia del oculos, ophthalmia ögonskada :damno a un oculo/al oculos ögonskenlig :apparente, evidente ögonskugga :umbra de oculos/de palpebra ögonskydd :oculiera, paraoculos ögonspegel :med ophthalmoscopio; :undersökning med ~ ophthalmoscopia ögonspråk :linguage -ad3e del oculos ögonsten :fig infante multo amate, favorito ögontand :anat dente ocular ögontjänare :adulator, flattator ögontjäneri :adulation, obsequiositate, docilitate ögontröst :bot euphrasia ögontusch :mascara ögonvita :anat blanco de oculo ögonvittne :teste ocular/presential/visual ögonvittnesberättelse : ögonvittnesskildring attestation/reporto visual/de un teste ocular/presential ögonvrå :anat oculo del oculo, canthus ögrupp :gruppo de insulas ök :bestia/animal de carga, vetule cavallo öka :augmentar, (ac)crescer, montar, amplificar, aggrandir; :(i omfång) expander; :(i intensitet) intensificar se; :(i hastighet) accelerar; :(bli värre) aggravar se; :befolkningen ~r le population augmenta; :febern ~r le febre monta/augmenta; :intresset ~r le interesse cresce/augmenta; :~ abnormt snabbt biol proliferar; :~ i styrka/i vikt crescer in fortia/in peso öken :deserto ökenartad :desertic ökendjur :animal del deserto ökenfauna :fauna del deserto ökenflora :flora del deserto ökenfolk :habitantes/population(es) del deserto ökenfärd :viage -ad3e in le deserto ökenhägring :fata morgana ökenklimat :climate desertic ökenkrig :guerra del deserto ökenlandskap :paisage -ad3e desertic ökenlo :zool caracal ökenområde :zona desertic ökenregion :region desertic ökenros :miner rosa del sablo(s) ökenräv :zool fennec; :fig officiero experte in le tactica del guerra del deserto (Rommel le Fennec) ökenråtta :zool ratto del deserto; :fig soldato participante al/in le guerra del deserto in Africa del Nord (al parte militar alliate) ökensand :sablo/arena del deserto ökenspridning :desertification ökenstorm :tempesta desertic ökenvandring :viage -ad3e in le deserto; :fig occupation inutile/sin senso ökenvind :vento del deserto ökenväxt :bot planta del deserto öknamn :(super)nomine injuriose ökning :augmentation, augmento, crescentia, (ac)crescimento, crescita, incremento ökänd :de mal fama/mal reputation, malfamate, mal notate ökändhet :mal fama/reputation öl :kul bira; :(burk/flaska/glas med öl) (latta/bottilia/vitro de) bira; :brygga ~ facer/fabricar bira; :engelskt ~ ale eng eil; :ett fat ~ un barril de bira; :ljust/mörkt ~ bira clar/obscur öla :biber (multe) bira Öland :Öland (insula svedese) ölandstok :bot potentilla fructuose ölback :cassa a/pro bira ölbryggare :fabricante de bira, birero ölbryggeri :fabrica de bira ölbryggning :fabrication de bira ölburk :latta a/de/pro bira ölbutelj :bottilia a/pro bira ölfat :barril a/pro bira ölflaska :bottilia a/pro bira ölglas :vitro a/pro bira ölgubbe :vetule bibitor de bira ölhall :bireria öljett :oculetto de metallo öljäst :levatura de bira ölkafé|ölkafe :bireria ölmage :pancia ölost :kul bibita de bira e lacte cocite ölpub :bireria ölsejdel :bicario de bira ölsinne :humor post consumo/consumption de alcohol; :dåligt/gott ~ mal/bon capacitate de comportar se post un consumo/consumption (minor) de alcohol ölsjapp :bireria ölstop :calice a/pro bira ölstuga :bireria ölstånka :calice a/pro bira ölsupa :kul papa/suppa de bira öltunna :tonna/cupa a/pro bira ölunderlägg :filtro pro bira öländsk :ölandese öländska :1 språk (dialekt) dialecto ölandese 2 (kvinna) ölandesa ölänning :habitante de Öland, ölandese ölöppnare :aperi-bottilia öm :(som vållar smärta) dolorose, pungente; :(kärleksfull) tenere; :(ömtålig) delicate, sensibile; :hysa ~ma känslor amar teneremente; :jag är ~ i fötterna le pedes me dole; :röra vid en ~ punkt fig toccar/facer vibrar le chorda sensibile; :titta ~t på någon reguardar un persona teneremente/con teneressa; :~ punkt fig puncto/question delicate ömfotad :con pedes pungente ömfoting :fig novicio ömhet :(smärta) dolor; :(kärleksfullhet) affection, teneressa ömhetsbehov :besonio de affection ömhetsbetygelse :signo de affection ömhetsbevis :signo de affection ömhjärtad :(de corde) tenere, (multo) sensibile ömhjärtenhet :sensibilitate ömhudad :supersensibile ömka :compatir, commiserar, haber pietate/compassion de ömkan :compassion, commiseration, pietate ömkansvärd :digne de pietate/de compassion, deplorabile, lamentabile, pietose ömklig :(jämmerlig) miserabile, lamentabile, lacrimabile, lamentose; :(ynkligt liten) paupere, povre, misere ömklighet :paupertate, povressa, miseria ömma :(göra ont) doler; :(hysa medkänsla) ~ för haber pietate/compassion de, compatir, commiserar ömmande :dolorose, irritante; :fig acute, acerbe, amar; :ett ~ fall un caso acute ömsa :(ex)cambiar de, intercambiar de, (com)mutar, permutar, converter; :~ kläder cambiar de vestimentos; :~ skinn zool cambiar de pelle, mutar (le pelle), spoliar se; :med desquamar se; :~ åsikt cambiar de opinion ömse :ambe; :på ~ håll/sidor a ambe lateres ömsesidig :reciproc, mutue, mutual, bilateral ömsesidighet :reciprocitate, mutualitate ömsevis :alternativemente ömsinnad|ömsint :(el. ömsint) (de corde) tenere, (multo) sensibile ömsinthet :sensibilitate ömskinnad|ömskint :(el. ömskint) supersensibile ömskinthet :supersensibilitate ömsning :zool cambiamento de pelle, muta; :med desquamation ömsom :alternativemente; :~ varm ~ kall nunc calide nunc frigide ömtålig :(bräcklig) delicate, tenere, fragile; :(känslig) sensibile, delicate ömtålighet :(bräcklighet) delicatessa, fragilitate; :(känslighet) sensibilitate, delicatessa önska :desi(de)rar, voler; :lämna mycket att ~ lassar multo a desirar; :vad ~s? que desira vos?; :~ någon trevlig semester desirar bon vacantia a un persona önskan :desiro, desiderio, voluntate; :respektera någons önskan respectar le voluntate de un persona; :uppfylla någons ~ exaudir/realisar le desiro/le desiderio de un persona, facer le voluntate de un persona; :uttrycka en ~ exprimer/formular un desiro/un desiderio önskedröm :sonio in le qual se manifesta un desiro/un desiderio; :(drömbild) ideal, chimera, illusion önskelista :lista de objectos/cosas desi(de)rate, desiderata lat önskemål :desiro, desiderio, desideratum lat (pl desiderata) önskeprogram :radio programma de discos demandate per le auditores, programma de requestas önskesats :språk modo optative, optativo önsketänka :prender le desiros/desiderios pro realitate önsketänkande :velleitate önsketänkare :persona qui prende le desiros/desiderios pro realitate, velleitario önsklig :desi(de)rabile önskning :desiro, desiderio, desideratum lat (pl desiderata) önskvärd :desi(de)rabile önskvärdhet :desi(de)rabilitate öppen :aperte; :(uppriktig) candide, franc, sincer; :(tillgänglig) pervie; :(otäckt) discoperte; :lyssna med ~ mun ascoltar con le/a bucca aperte; :lämna en dörr ~ lassar aperte un porta; ta emot någon med öppna armar reciper un persona a bracios aperte/con le bracios aperte; :under ~ himmel a celo aperte; :~ bil/båt auto(mobile)/barca discoperte; :~ eld foco nude; :~ fråga question aperte; :~ för nya idéer pervie a nove ideas; :~ marknad mercato libere; :~ psykiatrisk vård cura psychiatric aperte; :~ sjö alte mar; :~ vagn carrossa discoperte; :~ vokal språk vocal aperte; :~ vård sociol tractamento durante habitation libere in le societate; :öppet brev lettera/littera aperte; :öppet fängelse prision aperte; :öppet köp compra annullabile; :öppet mästerskap sport campionato aperte, open eng oupön öppenhet :franchitia, sinceritate, apertura öppenhjärtig :franc, sincer, aperte, ingenue, candide öppenhjärtighet :franchitia, sinceritate, ingenuitate, candor, candidessa öppenvård :med cura/tractamento polyclinic öppethållande|öppethållning :(el. öppethållning) se öppettid öppettid :horas/horario de apertura de servicio/de commercio öppna :aperir; :(börja) aperir, comenciar; :(inviga) inaugurar; :(veckla ut) displicar; :~ balen aperir/comenciar le ballo; :~ en debatt/en diskussion aperir/comenciar un debatto/un discussion; :~ eld aperir le foco; :~ en bok/en dörr/en flaska aperir un libro/un porta/un bottilia; :~ en utställning inaugurar un exposition; :~ ett brev/ett konto aperir un lettera/littera/un conto; :~ sig aperir se; :~ ögonen på någon fig aperir le oculos a un persona öppnande :apertura; :(invigning) inauguration; :riksdagens ~ le apertura del parlamento; :vid testamentets ~ al apertura del testamento; :~t av en utställning le inauguration del exposition öppnare :aperitor; :(för konservburkar) aperi-lattas; :(för flaskor) aperi-bottilias, discapsulator öppning :(öppnande) apertura; :(invigning) inauguration; :(öppen plats) apertura, spatio libere; :(hål) foramine; :(mellanrum) intervallo, hiato; :(mynning) orificio; :med (tömning) evacuation öppningsanförande :discurso inaugural/de inauguration/de apertura öppningsbalans :ekon balancio initial/de apertura öppningsbar :aperibile öppningsbud :prime offerta öppningsceremoni :ceremonias inaugural öppningsdag :die de apertura öppningsdrag :prime movimento öppningshögtidlighet :ceremonias inaugural öppningsnotering :ekon quotation de apertura öppningspris :ekon precio initial/de apertura öppningstal :discurso inaugural/de inauguration/de apertura ör :(banco de) gravella öra :aure; :(handtag) ansa; :dra öronen åt sig fig presentir un periculo (e prender cautela); :försedd med ~ ansate; :gå in genom det ena ~at och ut genom det andra entrar in un aure e exir del altere; :ha ~ för musik haber le aure musical; :inte kunna tro sina öron non poter creder a su aures; :inte vara torr bakom öronen fig non esser sic detra le aures, esser juvene e inexperte; :lyssna med ett halvt ~ ascoltar distractemente; :låna någon sitt ~ fig prestar le aure a un persona; :predika för döva öron predicar in le deserto; :spetsa öronen tender le aures; :tala för döva öron parlar pro surdos/pro le pariete; :vara döv på ett ~ esser surde de un aure; :vara förälskad/skuldsatt upp över öronen esser inamorate/indebitate usque al aures; :vara idel ~ esser tote aures örclips :se öronclips öre :num oere, öre, cent, kopeka; :utan ett rött ~ sin un kopeka ry Örestad :le regiones urban a ambe lateres del Sund, Ørestad/Örestad Öresund :le Sund, (le stricto de) Øresund/Öresund öresvin :zool tursiops truncate örfil :claffo, colpo al gena; :få/ge en ~ reciper/dar un claffo örfila :dar un claffo örhänge :pendente de aure; :fig melodia popular, hit eng örike :regno insular öring :zool salmon tructa, tructa salmonate örlog :mil guerra, bello örlogsbas :mil base naval/de guerra örlogsfartyg :mil nave/bastimento de guerra, nave de combatto örlogsflagga :mil bandiera de guerra örlogsflotta :mil marina/flotta de guerra, armada, armea naval örlogshamn :mil porto militar örlogskapten :mil locotenente commandante örlogsman :mil nave/bastimento de guerra, nave de combatto örlogsskepp :mil nave/bastimento de guerra, nave de combatto örlogsvarv :mil arsenal örn :zool, herald aquila; :som rör ~ar aquilin örnblick :oculos de aquila, reguardo aquilin örnbo :nido de aquilas örnbräken :bot filice aquilin, pteridio örngott :copertura de cossino de capite/de testa örnnäbb :naso aquilin örnnäsa :naso aquilin öron-näs-halssjukdomar|öron|näs|halssjukdomar :läran om ~ med otorhinolaryngologia; :som avser ~ otorhinolaryngologic; :specialist på ~ otorhinolaryngologista öronbedövande :assurdante, horrisone öronclips :(el. öronclips) clips eng öronformig :auriforme örongam :zool torgo örongång :anat conducto auditori öroninflammation :med infection aural, inflammation del aure(s), otitis öronkatarr :med otosalpingitis öronlapp :coperi-aure öronläkare :aurista, otologo, otologista öronlös :sin ansa(s) öronmanet :zool aurelia aurita lat öronmussla :anat concha pavilion auricular; :tekn telephono auricular öronmärka :marcar al aure öronmärke :marca al aure öronmärkt :fig reservate (pro un scopo/fin special) öronpropp :(skyddspropp) protege-aures; :(vaxpropp) cerumine, cera de aures; :tekn telephono auricular öronsjukdom :maladia auricular/del aure; :läran om örat och ~ar med otologia; :som avser örat och ~ar otologic öronskydd :protege-aures öronsnibb :se örsnibb öronsnäcka :anat concha pavilion auricular; :tekn telephono auricular öronspecialist :med aurista, otologo, otologista öronspegel :otoscopio öronspottkörtel :anat parotide; :inflammation i ~n med parotiditis öronsusning :med tinnitus örontrumpet :anat tubo/trompa de Eustachio örontrumpetinflammation :med otosalpingitis öronvax :med cerumine, cera de aures öronvittne :teste auricular örring :anello de aure örsnibb|öronsnibb :(el. öronsnibb) anat lobo/lobulo de aure, auricula örsopp :bot suillo bovin örsprång :med dolor de aure, otalgia örsted :fys oersted da ört :bot herba; :som rör ~er herbal, herbacee örtagård :horto, jardin örtagårdsmästare :jardinero, horticultor örtblad :bot folio floral örtbod :herboristeria örtdekokt :decoction de herbas medicinal, infusion, tisana örtkrydda :kul herba örtsalt :kul sal aromatisate örtsamling :herbario örtte :kul infusion de herbas medicinal, tisana örtug :num oertug, örtug sv ös :(kraft/fart) fortia; :(ståhej) caso, fanfar, ruito, ostentation ösa :haurir; :~ ner (om regn) pluver torrentialmente; :~ på (belasta) cargar troppo, supercargar; :(ta i för fullt) travaliar/laborar/sonar forte/con grande fortia; :~ upp soppa servir suppa; :~ ur (ex)haurir, vacuar; :~ ur sig otidigheter usar un torrente de injurias/invectivas; :~ ut pengar dilapidar moneta öskar :vaso de haurir ösregn :pluvia torrential, diluvio ösregna :pluver torrentialmente, diluviar össkopa :vaso de haurir öst :I s est; :segla från ~ till väst navigar del est al west; :vinden blåser från ~ le vento suffla del est II adv mot ~ al est/oriente; :~ från/om al est/oriente de Östafrika :Africa Oriental östafrikansk :de Africa Oriental östan :I adv al est/oriente; :~ om sol och västan om måne al est del sol e al west del luna II s vento del est östanfläkt :brisa del est östanom :al est de östanvind :vento del est Östasien :Asia Oriental östasiatisk :est-asiatic Östberlin :hist Berlin Oriental östblocket :le bloco oriental/sovietic, le paises del est östblocksstat :pais del est öster :I s est, oriente; :Fjärran Östern Le Oriente Extreme; :Mellersta Östern Le Oriente Medie II adv ~ om al est/oriente de östergök :cucu que crita del est österifrån :del est Österlandet :le Oriente, le Levante österled :i ~ in le est österländsk :oriental, levantin, oriente österlänning :oriental österpå :verso le/al est österrikare :austriaco Österrike :Austria österrikisk :austriac österrikiska :1 (folkmål) dialecto austriac 2 (kvinna) austriaca östersjöfart :traffico baltic östersjöhamn :porto baltic östersjöhandel :commercio baltic Östersjön :le Mar Baltic, le Baltico östersjöstat :stato baltic österut :verso le/al est österöver :al est/oriente Östeuropa :Europa Oriental/del Est östeuropeisk :del Europa oriental/del est östeuropé|östeurope :europeo oriental/del est Östfalen :Estfalia; :~ och Västfalen Falia östfalisk :estfalian, estfalic östfront :fronte oriental/del est östgavel :faciada est östgot :hist ostrogotho östgotisk :hist ostrogothic östgräns :frontiera oriental östkant :latere est/oriental östkust :costa est/oriental östlig :oriental, del est östnordisk :est-nordic östpå :al est/oriente östra :oriental, del est östrogen :I s fysiol estrogeno II adj fysiol estrogene; :~t hormon hormon estrogene, estrogeno östromersk :roman del oriente, byzantin östron :fysiol estron, folliculina östsida :latere est/oriental öststat :stato del est öststatsland :pais del est östtysk :hist est-german Östtyskland :hist Germania Oriental/del Est; :invånare i ~ est-germano, germano del est östvart :verso le est/le oriente östzon :zona oriental östöver :al est/oriente öva :(träna) exercer, exercitar, practicar, trainar; :(utöva) exercer; :~ in studiar; :~ makt exercer poter; :~ sig i simning facer exercitios de natation; :~ skalor mus practicar scalas; :~ upp sitt minne exercer/excercitar su memoria övad :dextre, dextere, experte över :I prep super, sur, supra; :(mer än) plus de; :(angående) concernente, re, super, sur, quanto a, relative a; :(på andra sidan) trans, ultra; :(via) per, via; :en biografi ~ Strindberg un biographia super Strindberg; :en karta ~ Paris un mappa de Paris; :gå ~ gatan transversar le strata; :gå ~ gränsen passar le frontiera; :gå ~ stag sjö virar/cambiar de bordo; :gå ~ styr (gå omkull) cader (a terra); :(göra konkurs) faller; :gå ~ ända cader (a terra); :hoppa ~ ett hinder saltar un obstaculo; :man ~ bord! homine in mar!; :stå ~ (vänta) attender un nove torno; :stå ~ någon esser superior a un persona; :tvärs ~ trans, al altere latere de, al transverso de, in facie de; :vara ~ de sextio haber passate le sexanta; :~ all förväntan ultra omne sperantia; :~ bergen trans/ultra le montes; :~ en lång period super un longe periodo; :~ havet supra le nivello del mar; :~ huvud taget in general, del toto; :~ hövan immoderatemente, excessivemente, extrememente, exraordinarimente; :~ lag in general; :~ land per terra; :~ och under bordet super e sub le tabula; :~ sig given desperate; :~ tusen kronor plus de mille coronas II adv (förbi) passate, finite; :(resterande) remanente, restante; :det blev lite pengar ~ il restava/remaneva un pauco/poco de moneta; :faran/regnet är ~ le periculo/le pluvia ha passate överadjutant :adjutante superior överaktiv :superactive, hyperactive överallt :ubique, ubicunque, in tote locos/tote partes överambitiös :excessivemente/troppo ambitiose överanstränga :supercargar, cargar troppo; :~ sig laborar/travaliar troppo, abusar su fortias överansträngd :(fysiskt) supercargate; :(psykiskt) extenuate per excesso de travalio/de labor överansträngning :(fysisk) supercarga; :(psykisk) fatiga/tension excessive, abuso del fortias överantvarda :dar, livrar, remitter överarbeta :(bearbeta alltför noggrant) revisar troppo excessivemente; :(omarbeta och förbättra) revider, emendar, remanear överarm :anat bracio/brachio superior överarmsben :anat humero överarmsmuskel :anat musculo bracial/del bracio superior; :(biceps) bicipite överbalans :ta ~en perder le equilibrio (e cader a terra) överbalanserad :ekon; :~ budget budget eng bad3it con un surplus fr syrply överbefolkad :superpopulate överbefolkning :superpopulation, excesso de population överbefälhavare :(ÖB) mil commandante general/supreme/in chef sh- (CG), generalissimo överbegåvad :superdotate överbelagd :(överfull) troppo reimplite, reimplite usque al bordo, replete, disbordante; :(om hotell) superreservate; :(om sjukhus) supercargate överbelasta :supercargar överbelastning :supercarga överbeläggning :(på hotell) superreservation; :(på sjukhus) supercarga överbemanna :haber un excedente de personal överbemanning :excedente de personal överbeskydda :proteger excessivemente överbetala :superpagar överbetalning :superpaga överbetona :accentuar/punctuar troppo forte överbetoning :accentuation troppo forte överbett :anat prognathismo/prognathia maxillar överbetyg :nota super norma/super standard eng stændöd överbevisa :(övertyga) convincer, (per)suader; :jur declarar culpabile överbevisning :conviction, convincimento, persuasion; :jur verdicto de culpabilitate överbibliotekarie :bibliothecario principal/in chef sh- överbjuda :facer un melior offerta, superofferer överblick :vista/vision general, supervista, panorama överblicka :haber un vista general/global, supervider överblickbar :fig estimabile, evalutabile, calculabile överbliven :restante, remanente, residue, residual överblommad :que ha cessate de florar/de florer, disflorescente överboka :superreservar överbokning :superreservation överbord :falla ~ cader de bordo; :kasta ~ jectar in mar; :man ~! homine in mar! överborgmästare :(i London) Lord Mayor eng mäö överbringa :remitter, dar, livrar, portar; :(meddela) communicar, transmitter, passar; :~ ett budskap transmitter un message -ad3e överbringare :portator, transmissor, communicator överbroa :construer/jectar un ponte super överbrygga :construer/jectar un ponte super, pontar; :fig conciliar; :~ motsättningar conciliar duo opiniones divergente överbryggning :construction de un ponte överbud :(högre bud) melior offerta; :(alltför högt bud) offerta troppo alte överbyggnad :superstructura överbädd :lecto superior överceremonimästare :prime maestro de ceremonia(s) överciviliserad :supercivilisate, sophisticate, troppo raffinate överdel :parte superior/de supra överdimensionera :dar troppo grande dimensiones överdirektör :director general överdomare :jur judice soveran/supreme; :sport arbitro överdomstol :jur corte soveran överdos :dose/dosis excessive/troppo forte, overdose eng ouvödous överdosering :superdosage -ad3e överdrag :inveloppe, copertura; :ekon debita bancari överdragskläder :costume de travalio överdramitisera :dramatisar exaggeratemente/excessivemente, exaggerar överdrift :exaggeration, amplification, excesso, dismesura, exorbitantia, extravagantia, ultrantia överdriva :exaggerar, amplificar, exorbitar, ultrar överdriven :exaggerative, excessive, dismesurate, exorbitante, extravagante, sin moderation, immoderate, intemperate överdäck :sjö ponte superior/principal överdängare :persona brillante, asse, maestro överdåd :luxo, excesso, fasto, fastuositate, extravagantia, prodigalitate, profusion, exuberantia överdådig :luxuose, luxuriose, excessive, extravagante, profuse, exuberante överdödlighet :mortalitate troppo alte, supermortalitate överemotionell :supersensibile överens :de accordo; :få att stämma ~ assimilar, uniformar; :komma ~ poner se de accordo; :komma ~ om contraher; :stämma ~ congruer, concurrer, corresponder (a), coincider (con), concordar (con); :vara ~ esser de accordo, concordar överenskomma :convenir, accordar, concordar överenskommelse :accordo, convention, contracto, pacto, tractato; :(kompromiss) compromisso; :muntlig ~ contracto verbal; :skriftlig ~ accordo per scripto; :säga upp en ~ denunciar un tractato; :träffa en ~ concluder un tractato; :underteckna en ~ signar un tractato överensstämma :congruer, concurrer, corresponder (a), coincider (con), concordar (con) överensstämmande :analoge, analogic, (cor)respondente, concordante, concorde, conforme, congruente, compatibile, coincidente, coincidental, equivalente; :ej ~ incongruente, incongrue överensstämmelse :analogia, concordantia, concurrentia, conformitate, congruentia, congruitate, correspondentia, compatibilitate, coincidentia, equivalentia; :bringa i ~ conformar; :bristande ~ incongruentia, incongruitate; :i ~ med secundo, conforme a överetablering :establimento troppo extensive överexekutor :executor supreme överexploatera :excessivemente exploitar överexploatering :exploitation excessive överexponera :foto superexponer överexponering :foto superexposition, excesso de exposition överfall :attacco, assalto; :väpnat ~ attacco/assalto armate/a mano armate överfalla :attaccar, assaltar, assalir överfart :(färd) transversata, passage -ad3e; :tekn viaducto överfet :multo/troppo grasse, obese överflyga :volar super, transversar in avion överflygla :(överträffa) superpassar, exceder, superar; :mil incircular överflytta :transportar, transferer, tranlatar, transmitter överflyttning :transporto, transferimento, translation, transmission överflöd :abundantia, copia, copiositate, exuberantia, affluentia, luxuria, luxurantia, profusion, plenitude, opulentia; :finnas i ~ superabundar; :i ~ a profusion; :stort ~ superabundantia överflöda :abundar, disbordar överflödande :abundante, copiose, exuberante, affluente, luxuriose, luxuriante, profuse, disbordante; :en ~ måltid un repasto abundante/copiose; :vara ~ vänlig abundar/disbordar de amabilitate överflödig :superflue, redundante, superabundante, excedente överflödighet :superfluitate, redundantia, superabundantia, superfetation överfrakta :transportar överfull :troppo reimplite, reimplite usque al bordo, disbordante, replete; :vara ~ disbordar överfurir :mil subofficiero överfylla :congerer; :(med mat) ingorgar, satiar excessivemente överfylld :troppo reimplite, reimplite usque al bordo, disbordante, replete; :vara ~ disbordar överfyllnad :congestion; :(av mat) ingorgamento, satietate excessive överfärd :transversata, passage -ad3e överfärja :transportar per ferry-boat eng feribout överfångsglas :vitro coperte de un strato/de stratos vitrose colorate överföra :(överflytta) transportar, transferer, translatar, transmitter; :(tolka) interpretar; :(översätta) traducer, translatar; :med (smitta) transmitter, inocular; :ekon remitter, versar, transferer; :~ blod med transfunder sanguine; :~ pengar remitter/versar/transferer moneta; :~ till annan kod data converter; :~ till annat återgivningssystem transcriber; :~ till/från svenska traducer/translatar in/ab svedese överförbar :transportabile, transferibile, transmissibile; :(översättbar) traducibile; :data convertibile överförbarhet :transportabilitate, transferibilitate, transmissibilitate; :traducibilitate; :data convertibilitate överförd :figurative; :i ~ bemärkelse in senso figurate, metaphoricamente överförenkling :simplismo; :person som använder ~ar simplista; :som utmärker/utmärks av en ~ simplistic, simplista överförfinad :troppo raffinate överförfining :raffinamento exaggerate överförfriskad :ebrie överföring :transporto, transferimento, translation, transmission; :(tolkning) interpretation; :(översättning) traduction, translation; :(till annat kodsystem) transcription; :med (besmittning) transmission, inoculation; :ekon remissa; :~ av blod med transfusion de sanguine; :~ av pengar remissa de moneta; :~ till annan kod data conversion; :~ till/från svenska traduction/translation in/ab svedese överföringsbild :autocollante överföringspapper :papiro autographic överförmyndare :jur homine de confidentia qui controla le administration de un tutor/de un curator överförsäkra :superassecurar överförsäkring :superassecurantia överförtjust :incantate, ecstatic, extatic, euphoric, exultante överge :abandonar, quitar, (de)relinquer, partir de; :(lämna i sticket) quitar, abandonar, deserer, desertar; :~ en plan abandonar un plano; :~ ett skepp abandonar un nave; :~ sin familj abandonar/deserer/desertar su familia övergiven :abandonate, deserte, desolate; :(ensam) abandonate, deserte, solitari, isolate övergivenhet :abandono, abandonamento; :(ensamhet) solitude, isolamento övergjuta :transfunder, transvasar, versar överglänsa :superar/superpassar in brillantia, eclipsar övergrepp :delicto, transgression, infraction, offensa, attentato; :allvarligt ~ delicto grave; :ett ~ mot traditionen un offensa al tradition; :mindre ~ delicto minor, peccadilio, peccatilio övergripande :general, universal, global övergå :passar; :~ i andra händer passar in/a altere manos; :~ till annan tro rel converter se övergående :passager -d3-, momentanee, temporari, de breve duration/durata, ephemere, fugace, fugative, transitori; :av ~ natur de character passager; :~ regn breve pluvia, pluvia passager övergång :passage -ad3e, transition; :järnv passage a nivello (ferroviari); :obevakad ~ passage a nivello non protegite/non guardate/non signalisate; :(förändring) cambio, mutation; :plötslig ~ transition brusc övergångsbestämmelse :disposition transitori/transitional övergångsbesvär :med embarasso climacteric övergångsbiljett :billet de cambio/de correspondentia övergångsform :forma intermediari/transitori/transitional/de transition övergångsperiod :periodo transitori/transitional/de transition, interim övergångsskede :phase transistori/transitional/de transition övergångsstadium :stadio transitori/transitional/de transition övergångsstat :ekon salario/paga reducite/de disponibilitate övergångsställe :passage -ad3e pro pedones/zebrate övergångssumma :sport summa/amonta del transferentia övergångstid :tempore/epocha intermedie/intermediari/transistori/transitional/de transition övergångszon :zona de transition övergångsålder :(för kvinnor) med periodo climacteric, climacterio övergöda :superalimentar övergödning :superalimentation övergödsling :lantbr top-dressing eng tåpdresing överhala :sjö examinar e reparar (un nave) överhalning :sjö (krängning) movimento oscillante/oscillatori (de un nave); :(översyn) examination e reparation (de un nave); :fig reprehension, reprimenda; :ge en ~ dar un reprimenda, reprimendar överhand :avantage -ad3e, superioritate, prevalentia; :ta ~ prevaler, vincer, superar överhet :autoritate(s) (public), governamento, poter, stato, magistratos, magistratura överhetlig :del autoritate(s)/governamento/magistratos/magistratura, governamental, magistral överhetsperson :official, functionario (public) överhetta :calefacer troppo, supercalefacer överhettning :supercalefaction överhopa :coperir, supercargar, bombardar; :vara ~d med arbete esser supercargate de labor/de travalio, seder in labor/travalio usque al aures; :~ med frågor bombardar de questiones; :~ med gåvor coperir de presentes överhoppad :omittite, preterite, saltate överhud :anat epidermis, cuticula överhudstransplantation :med graffo epidermic överhus :pol (i England) Camera de Pares överhuvud|över huvud|huvud :I s capite, testa, director, principal, chef sh-, rector; :familjens ~ le capite/testa/chef/de familia, pater familias lat II överhuvud, över huvud adv del toto, in general överhuvudtaget|över huvud taget|huvud|taget|överhuvud taget|överhuvud :(el. över huvud taget, överhuvud taget) del toto, in general överhäng :parte saliente, projection; :sjö balustrada, palissada överhängande :(nära förestående) proxime, imminente; :(hotande) instante, menaciante, imminente; :(brådskande) urgente, imperiose, pressante; :~ behov besonio urgente/imperiose; :~ fara periculo imminente/instante; :vara ~ (nära förestående) esser proxime/imminente; :(brådskande) esser urgente, urger överhöghet :autoritate/poter supreme, soveranitate, suprematia överhölja :coperir; :~ med ärebetygelser coperir de honores överhövan :troppo överila :~ sig ager hastivemente/prematurmente/sin reflexion, precipitar se överilad :inconsiderate, prematur, hastive, precipite överilning :precipitation, haste excessive överingenjör :ingeniero in chef sh- överinseende :controlo supreme, supervision, superintendentia; :under ~ av sub le supervision de, supervisate per; :utöva ~ supervisar överinspektör :inspector general överinstans :instantia supreme överintelligent :exceptionalmente intelligente överintendent :(vid museum) director general överisad :coperte/coperite de glacie överisning :glaciation överjag :psyk superego överjordisk :supraterrestre, extramundan, superne, supernal, celeste, divin överjägmästare :maestro venator överjäsning :(vid öltillverkning) levatura a alte temperatura överkant :parte/latere/facie superior/de supra; :i ~ troppo, excessivemente, exaggeratemente överkapacitet :capacitate excessive, excesso de capacitate, supercapacitate överkast :copertura (de lecto) överklaga :jur appellar överklagande|överklagning :(el. överklagning) jur appello, appellation, recurso överklagningsrätt :jur derecto de appello/de recurso överklass :classe superior överklassare :persona del classe superior överklassig :del classe superior överklivning :litt enjambement fr a)3a)bma) överkläda :coperir, drappar, tapissar överkläder :supertotos överkomlig :(om hinder) superabile, surmontabile; :(om pris) rationabile, moderate överkommando :alte command(ament)o, command(ament)o supreme överkommendant :commandante supreme/general/in chef sh-, generalissimo överkommersialiserad :troppo commercialisate överkompensation :supercompensation överkompensera :supercompensar överkompensering :supercompensation överkonsumtion :superconsumo, superconsumption överkorsning :cruciamento överkragning :arkit copertura de un apertura mural minor ubi le strato de petras superior sali un pauco/poco super le strato inferior, supercopertura överkritisk :hypercritic; :fys supercritic; :~ person hypercritico; :~t system fys (vid kärnklyvning) systema supercritic överkropp :anat parte superior del corpore, busto, torso överkucku :capite, testa, maestro chef sh- överkultiverad :excessivemente/troppo cultivate överkurs :(i skolan) curso complementari; :ekon agio it ad3å överkvalificerad :excessivemente/troppo qualificate överkäke :anat maxilla superior överkäksben :anat osso maxillar superior överkänslig :hypersensibile, supersensibile, sensitive; :med (allergisk) allergic; :~ mot med allergic a överkänslighet :hypersensibilitate, supersensibilitate, idiosyncrasia; :med (allergi) allergia, anaphylaxia, hyperesthesia; :~ mot med allergia a överkörd :(och skadad) passate super; :fig negligite överlag :generalmente, in general, de costume, vulgo överlagd :deliberate, ben ponderate, premeditate, ben meditate; :(uppsåtlig) voluntari, deliberate, intentional, intentionate, premeditate; :överlagt mord assasinato premeditate överlagra :geol stratificar super överlakan :drappo (de lecto) superior/de supra överlappa :imbricar, coperir partialmente, superponer, coincider in parte överlappning :imbrication, superposition överlast :supercarga överlasta :supercargar, cargar troppo överledning :fys supraconduction, supraconductivitate; :som avser ~ supraconductive, supraconductibile överleva :superviver a; :(bli bestående) perdurar; :~ en katastrof superviver a un catastrophe; :~ någon/något superviver a un persona/a un cosa överlevande :supervivente överlevnad :superviventia överlevnadsförmåga :capacitate de superviventia överlevnadskurs :curso de superviventia överlevnadsmöjlighet :possibilitate de superviventia överliggare :arkit lintel; :fig studente/studiante academic perpetue/perpetual överlista :vincer per astutia, circumvenir, dupar, attrappar överljud :fys hypersono; :som avser ~ hypersonic, supersonic överljudd :in alte voce, multo/troppo ruitose överljudshastighet :fys velocitate supersonic överljudsplan :avion supersonic överlopps :till ~ superflue överloppsenergi :energia superflue överloppsgärning :opera superflue överlupen :(övervuxen) coperite; :(överhopad) supercargate, coperite; :vara ~ med arbete esser supercargate de labor/de travalio, seder in labor/travalio usque al aures överlycklig :multo felice, felicissime överläge :position favorabile, suprematia; :vara i ~ haber le avantage -ad3e överlägga :conferer, consultar, deliberar överläggning :conferentia, consulta, consultation, deliberation överläggsblad :transparente pro retroprojector överlägsen :superior, preeminente, supereminente; :(högdragen) arrogante, superciliose, vanitose, orgoliose, disdignose; :helt ~ precellente överlägsenhet :superioritate, suprematia, preeminentia; :(högdragenhet) arrogantia, vanitate, orgolio, disdigno; :total ~ precellentia överläkare :(avdelningsläkare) medico (in) chef sh-; :(klinikchef) director medico överlämna :remitter, dar, livrar, presentar; :~ ett telegram presentar un telegramma; :~ sig render se, capitular; :~ åt slumpen lassar al hasardo överlämnande :livration överläpp :anat labio superior överlärare :hist maestro superior, rector överlåta :ceder, devolver, remitter, transmitter, translatar; :jur ceder, delegar, transferer överlåtbar :jur cessibile, transferibile överlåtelse :transmission, transferentia, transferimento, translation; :jur cession, devolution, transferentia, transferimento, translation överlåtelsebrev :lettera/littera de transferentia/de transferimento/de transmission överlåtelsehandling :acto de cession överlöpare :desertor, transfuga övermaga :(högfärdig) arrogante, presumptuose, pretentiose, superbe, gloriose; :jur (omyndig) minor (de etate) övermakt :(överlägsen makt) dominantia, suprematia, superioritate (de fortia), prepotentia, prevalentia, preponderantia; :(överlägsenhet i antal) superioritate numeric, fortias superior; :jur fortia major överman :superior övermanna :vincer, subjugar; :~s succumber al numero; :~s av sömnen esser vincite per le somno, succumber al somno övermod :temeritate, audacia övermodig :temerari övermogen :troppo matur, supermatur, maturissime övermognad :maturitate excessive övermorgon :i ~ postdeman övermäktig :dominante; :(i styrka) superior in fortia; :(i antal) superior in numero; :frestelsen blev henne ~ illa esseva vincite per le tentation, illa succumbeva al tentation övermänniska :superhomine övermänsklig :superhuman; :~t arbete labor/travalio herculee övermänsklighet :superhumanitate övermätt :excessivemente satiate övermätta :satiar excessivemente; :kem supersaturar övermättad :kem supersaturate övermättnad :satietate excessive; :kem supersaturation övermättning :kem supersaturation övermått :excesso, excedente, plethora, exuberantia, superabundantia, surplus fr syrply övermåttan :excessivemente, extrememente övernationell :supranational övernatta :passar le nocte, pernoctar övernattning :pernoctation övernaturlig :supernatural, preternatural, supermundan, occulte övernervös :multo nervose, hysteric; :~ person hysterica, hysterico övernitisk :excessivemente/troppo zelose övernog :plus que (as)satis/bastante/sufficiente överord :exaggeration, amplification, excesso, ultrantia; :(skryt) fanfaronada överordnad :superior; :~ person superior, chef sh-; :~ sats språk phrase/proposition principal/independente överordning :ordine superior överpris :precio excessive överproducera :superproducer överproduktion :superproduction, production excessive överrabbin :granrabbino överrabbinat :granrabbinato överraffinerad :sophisticate överraska :surprender överraskning :surprisa överraskningsanfall :mil attacco impreviste/per surprisa/de surprisa överreagera :reager troppo intensivemente överrede :(på bil) carrosseria överreklamerad :annunciate/presentate in parolas troppo positive överrepresentation :superrepresentation överrepresenterad :superrepresentate överresa :transversata, passage -ad3e överretad :superexcitate överretbar :superexcitabile överretbarhet :med hyperesthesia överretning :superexcitation överriggad :sjö que ha un area de velas troppo grande con relation al navigabilitate del veliero överrock :supertoto, paletot fr palto, surtout fr syrtu, ulster eng alstö överrumpla :surprender, attaccar per surprisa överrumpling :surprisa; :mil attacco per surprisa; :genom ~ per surprisa överräcka :dar, livrar, remitter, passar, presentar överräckning :livration, presentation överränta :ekon interesse punitive/de penalisation överrätt :jur corte superior överrösta :critar plus forte que, dominar per su critos övers :inte ha mycket till ~ för någon/något non appreciar multo un persona/un cosa; :till ~ restante överse :controlar; :~ med haber considerantia con/indulgentia pro, indulger överseende :I adj indulgente II s considerantia, indulgentia; :ha ~ med haber considerantia con/indulgentia pro, indulger översegling :transversata al vela översexualiserad :med hypersexualisate översida :parte/latere/facie superior/de supra, superfacie, superficie översiggiven :desperate översikt :(sammanfattning) compendio, epitome, exposito, inventario, recapitulation, summa, summario, summarisation, résumé fr rezyme, synopse, synopsis; :(överblick) vista/vision general, supervista, panorama; :göra en ~ compendiar; :person som sammanställer en ~ compendiator översiktlig :clar, ben ordinate, synoptic, schematic, compendiose översiktlighet :ordinantia/disposition clar, claritate översiktskarta :mappa/carta general översiktstabell :tabella/tabula synoptic översiktsutställning :exposition/exhibition special; :(över en konstnär) retrospectiva översinnlig :supermundan, suprasensibile, oculte; :fil supernatural, metaphysic, transcendente översittaraktig :arrogante, dominante översittare :arrogante, tyranno, despota; :spela ~ intimidar, tormentar översittarfasoner :ha ~ comportar se arrogantemente översitteri :arrogantia, tyrannia, despotismo överskatta :supervalutar, superestimar överskattning :supervalutation, superestimation överskeppa :transportar/expedir/inviar per nave, inviar per via maritime överskeppning :transporto/transportation/expedition/invio per nave, invio per via maritime överskjuta :(överstiga) exceder a överskjutande :(ytterligare) secundari, additional, extra överskott :excesso, excedente, surplus fr syrply; :ekon profito, ganio överskottsenergi :excesso de energia, energia excedente överskottslager :surplus fr syrply överskrida :exceder, (ultra)passar, transcender, transgreder, transgressar, infringer; :~ en gräns passar un limite; :~ hastighetsgränsen exceder le velocitate maximal/maxime/limite, exceder le limite del velocitate; :~ sina befogenheter ultrapassar su competentias överskridning :excesso, transgression, infraction överskrift :titulo, testa, capite, rubrica överskruv :sport topspin eng tåpspin överskugga :adumbrar; :fig eclipsar överskuggning :adumbration överskyad :nubilose, obnubilate överskyla :celar, teger, dissimular, palliar, occultar överskära :intersecar överskärning :section överskåda :haber un vista general/global de, supervider överskådlig :clar, ben ordinate, synoptic, evidente överskådlighet :ordinantia/disposition clar, claritate, evidentia överskölja :inundar översköterska :infirmera principal överslaf :lecto superior/de supra överslag :(beräkning) evalutation, estimation, appreciation; :el scintilla (causate per un discarga electric); :sport salto acrobatic överslagskalkyl :calculation/calculo approximative översläta :celar, teger, dissimular, palliar, occultar översnöad :coperite/coperte de nive överspel :teat presentation exaggerate överspelad :sport passate; :fig (utaggerad) terminate, regulate, concludite överspänd :(super)exaltate, superexcitate, hypernervose överspändhet :exaltation, superexcitation överspänning :el supertension, supervoltage -ad3e överst :in le alto (de), al testa/capite (de), in le parte superior (de), summe; :~ i trappan in le alto del scala; :~ på listan al testa/capite del lista översta :le plus alte, le plus elevate, (le) superior; :~ delen le parte superior överstatlig :supranational överste :mil colonnello överstegra :flyg facer perder le capacitate/potentia elevatori överstegrad :mil grado de colonnello överstegring :flyg manovra ascensional exaggerate överstelöjtnant :mil locotenente colonnello överstepräst :summe sacerdote, pontifice översteprästerlig :de summe sacerdote, pontifical översteprästvärdighet :dignitate del summe sacerdote, pontificato överstiga :exceder a, esser plus que, (super)passar; :~ någons fattningsförmåga esser plus que un persona pote comprender; :~ någons krafter esser superior al fortias de un persona överstiglig :superabile, surmontabile överstimulera :stimular excessivemente överstimulering :stimulation excessive överstinna :colonnella överstrykning :cancellation, deletion överstråla :eclipsar överströmmande :exuberante, con effusion, profuse överströmsskydd :el interruptor de securitate överstycke :parte superior överstyr|över styr|styr :(el. över styr) gå ~ (gå omkull) cader (a terra); :(göra konkurs) faller överstyrd :(om bil i kurva) que a velocitates augmentate manca stabilitate de curso överstyrelse :direction central överstyrning :(hos bil i kurva) tendentia de describer un linea plus curvate a velocitates augmentate överstämma :mus discanto överstämpling :(på frimärke) supercarga överstånden :complite, finite, finalisate, terminate, vincite, passate; :en ~ fara un periculo vincite; :en ~ operation mil un operation complite; :ett överståndet stadium un stadio passate; :få något väl överståndet haber un cosa ben terminate/finite/finalisate överståthållare :hist governator överstökad :terminate, regulate, concludite översvallande :exuberante, superlative, volubile översvinnlig :infinite, interminabile, illimitate, immense översvämma :inundar, disbordar, submerger, superfluer översvämning :inundation, disbordamento, submersion, flucto, fluxo översvämningskatastrof :catastrophe/disastro de inundation översyn :inspection, revision översynt :med hypermetrope översynthet :med hypermetropia översända :transmitter, inviar, expedir översändning :invio, expedition översäng :lecto superior/de supra översätta :traducer, translatar; :(tolka) interpretar; :(transkribera) transcriber; :(återge) render, exprimer; :~ från/till traducer/translatar ab/in; :~ ordagrant traducer/translatar litteralmente, metaphrasar översättare :traductor, translator; :(tolk) interprete; :(kopist) transcriptor; :auktoriserad ~ traductor/translator jurate översättbar :traducibile översättning :traduction, translation; :(tolkning) interpretation; :(transkribering) transcription översättningsbyrå :officio/agentia/bureau fr byro de traduction/de translation översättningslitteratur :litteratura traducite/translatate, traductiones, translationes översättningslån :språk calco översättningsmaskin :machina a/de traducer/translatar översättningsprov :exercitio de traduction/de translation översållad :totalmente coperte/coperite översåte :superior översåtlig :superior överta :assumer, prender (possession de), cargar se (de), entrar in possession de; :~ en funktion/en uppgift assumer un function/un carga; :~ makten prender le poter övertag :ascendente, superioritate, autoritate, suprematia, predominantia, preponderantia, prepotentia, prevalentia övertagande :assumption övertala :(per)suader, convincer; :lätt att ~ (per)suasibile; :~ att inte göra dissuader övertalare :persuasor övertalig :supernumerari, excedente övertalning :(per)suasion övertalningsförmåga :poter/fortia (per)suasive/de persuasion, capacitate (per)suasive övertand :dente superior övertaxera :taxar troppo överteckna :ekon coperir, subscriber con excesso; lånet har blivit kraftigt ~t le impresto ha essite multo coperite övertid :hora supplementari/extra/extraordinari; :arbeta (på) ~ facer horas supplementari/extra, travaliar/laborar foras del horas regulamentari övertidsarbete :labor/travalio/horas supplementari/extra övertidsersättning :compensation pro labor/travalio/horas supplementari/extra överton :mus tono harmonic, harmonico övertramp :sport passo false (al planca de salto); :fig error, falta, passo false, acto troppo indiscrete övertrassera :ekon (ett konto) scriber/tirar un lettera/littera de cambio/un cheque eng tshek discoperte övertro :fide/fiducia/confidentia cec; :(vidskepelse) superstition övertrumfa :esser superior a; :~s av någon trovar su maestro övertryck :fys superpression övertryckskabin :cabina pressurisate/sub pression/a pression överträda :(bryta mot) infringer, contravenir, disobedir (a), transgreder, transgressar, ultrapassar, violar; :~ lagen disobedir al/infringer/transgreder/transgressar/violar le lege överträdare :delinquente, infractor, contraventor, transgressor, violator överträdelse :transpasso, infraction, infringimento, transgression, delicto, contravention, violation; :begå en ~ committer un transgression/un infraction, transpassar överträffa :exceder, superar, superpassar; :~ förväntningar exceder/superar sperantias; :~ i kvalitet exceder in qualitate; :~ sig själv superpassar/superar se överträffbar :superabile övertrött :excessivemente fatigate övertydlig :evidente, obvie, flagrante, manifeste, multo clar övertydlighet :evidentia, flagrantia, claritate evidente övertyga :convincer, (per)suader övertygad :convincite övertygande :convincente, (per)suasive, concludente, conclusive, probante övertygelse :conviction; :convincimento, certitude, persuasion; :handla av ~ ager per conviction/secundo su convictiones övertäcka :(re)coperir övertäckning :tecto, copertura övertänka :reflecter, meditar, cogitar, considerar, ponderar, contemplar överuppsikt :controlo supreme, superintendentia, supervision överuppsyningsman :inspector in chef sh-, superintendente, surveliante del travalios/del labores övervaka :surveliar, vigilar, guardar, controlar, exercer controlo super, inspicer; :(ha överuppsikt) superintender, supervisar; :(polisiärt) policiar övervakare :guarda, guardator, guardiano, controlator, superintendente, surveliante, surveliator, supervisor; :(vid studentexamen) censor; :jur surveliante official (de personas in libertate conditional) övervakning :surveliantia, controlo, guarda, inspection, vigilantia övervara :assister a, esser presente a övervikt :excedente/excesso de peso, supercarga; :(övertag) dominantia, predominantia, predomination, preponderantia, prevalentia överviktig :vara ~ pesar troppo, haber un excedente de peso övervinna :(komma över) vincer, superar, surmontar; :(besegra) triumphar de, vincer, batter; :(betvinga) vincer, domar; :~ ett hinder superar un obstaculo; :~ fienden vincer le inimico; :~ sin blyghet vincer/surmontar su timiditate; :~ sin rädsla vincer su pavor övervinnelig :vincibile, surmontabile övervinnelse :vincimento övervinnlig :vincibile övervintra :zool hibernar, passar le hiberno övervintrare :zool hibernante, hibernator övervintring :zool hibernation övervuxen :integremente/totalmente coperte/coperite (de) överväga :(tänka över) considerar, ponderar, reflecter (super), cogitar, prender in consideration, studiar; :(ha större vikt) prevaler, preponderar; :värd att ~ ponderabile; :~ fördelar och nackdelar ponderar le pros e le contras; :~ möjligheten att considerar le possibilitate de övervägande :I adj prevalente, preponderante, predominante II s consideration, reflexion; :ta under ~ considerar, studiar, prender in consideration; :ta under nytt ~ reconsiderar övervälde :suprematia, hegemonia, dominantia överväldiga :facer se maestro de, conquirer, expugnar, subjugar, vincer; :~s av rörelse fig esser dominate/invadite/vincite per emotion överväldigande :enorme, grandiose, imponente övervältra :discargar se de; :~ kostnaderna på kunderna cargar le clientes con le costos övervärde :ekon plus-valor övervärdera :super(e)valutar, superestimar övervärdering :super(e)valutation, superestimation övervärme :calor superior/de supra överväxel :tekn overdrive eng ouvödraiv överväxt :integremente/totalmente coperte/coperite (de) övervåld :(acto/empleo de) violentia; :bli utsatt för ~ esser violate; :sexuellt ~ violentia sexual, violation övervåning :etage -a:3 superior/de supra; :på ~en in alto överända|över ända|ända :(el. över ända) a basso, a terra; :gå ~ cader (a terra); :kasta ~ jectar a basso/a terra, reverter, facer cader överärm :manica superior överårig :troppo vetule överösa :fig cargar, coperir; :~ någon med ovett cargar un persona de reproches -sh-; :~ någon med presenter coperir un persona de presentes övlig :usual, habitual, costumari, conventional övning :exercitio, exercitation, practica; :~ ger färdighet exercitio/practica face le maestro övningsammunition :mil cartucha -sh- de exercitio övningsbil :auto(mobilte) de schola de conducta/de autoschola övningsbok :libro de exercitios övningsexempel :exercitio övningsflygning :volo de instruction övningsfält :mil campo de instruction/de trainamento övningsköra :(som elev) prender lectiones de conducer; :(som lärare) dar lectiones de conducer övningsledare :trainator, trainer eng treinö, monitor övningslärare :maestro de disciplina practic övningsområde :mil terreno de exercitio/de trainamento, campo de instruction/de trainamento övningsstycke :mus studio, étude fr etyd övningstid :tempore/periodo de exercitio/de instruction/de trainamento övningsuppgift :exercitio övningsämne :disciplina practic övre :superior, supere, le (plus) alte; :~ däck sjö ponte superior/principal; :Övre Egypten le Alte Egypto övrig :(resterande) restante, remanente, le resto de; :(andra) cetere, altere; :det ~a Europa le resto del Europa; :för ~t del resto, cetero; :~a personer le cetere/altere personas övärld :territorio insular, archipelago underteckna en ~ signar un tractato överensstämma :congruer, concurrer, corresponder (a), coincider (con), concordar (con) överensstämmande :analoge, analogic, (cor)respondente, concordante, concorde, conforme, congruente, compatibile, coincidente, coincidental, equivalente; :ej ~ incongruente, incongrue överensstämmelse :analogia, concordantia, concurrentia, conformitate, congruentia, congruitate, correspondentia, compatibilitate, coincidentia, equivalentia; :bringa i ~ conformar; :bristande ~ incongruentia, incongruitate; :i ~ med secundo, conforme a överetablering :establimento troppo extensive överexekutor :executor supreme överexploatera :excessivemente exploitar överexploatering :exploitation excessive överexponera :foto superexponer överexponering :foto superexposition, excesso de exposition överfall :attacco, assalto; :väpnat ~ attacco/assalto armate/a mano armate överfalla :attaccar, assaltar, assalir överfart :(färd) transversata, passage -ad3e; :tekn viaducto överfet :multo/troppo grasse, obese överflyga :volar super, transversar in avion överflygla :(överträffa) superpassar, exceder, superar; :mil incircular överflytta :transportar, transferer, tranlatar, transmitter överflyttning :transporto, transferimento, translation, transmission överflöd :abundantia, copia, copiositate, exuberantia, affluentia, luxuria, luxurantia, profusion, plenitude, opulentia; :finnas i ~ superabundar; :i ~ a profusion; :stort ~ superabundantia överflöda :abundar, disbordar överflödande :abundante, copiose, exuberante, affluente, luxuriose, luxuriante, profuse, disbordante; :en ~ måltid un repasto abundante/copiose; :vara ~ vänlig abundar/disbordar de amabilitate överflödig :superflue, redundante, superabundante, excedente överflödighet :superfluitate, redundantia, superabundantia, superfetation överfrakta :transportar överfull :troppo reimplite, reimplite usque al bordo, disbordante, replete; :vara ~ disbordar överfurir :mil subofficiero överfylla :congerer; :(med mat) ingorgar, satiar excessivemente överfylld :troppo reimplite, reimplite usque al bordo, disbordante, replete; :vara ~ disbordar överfyllnad :congestion; :(av mat) ingorgamento, satietate excessive överfärd :transversata, passage -ad3e överfärja :transportar per ferry-boat eng feribout överfångsglas :vitro coperte de un strato/de stratos vitrose colorate överföra :(överflytta) transportar, transferer, translatar, transmitter; :(tolka) interpretar; :(översätta) traducer, translatar; :med (smitta) transmitter, inocular; :ekon remitter, versar, transferer; :~ blod med transfunder sanguine; :~ pengar remitter/versar/transferer moneta; :~ till annan kod data converter; :~ till annat återgivningssystem transcriber; :~ till/från svenska traducer/translatar in/ab svedese överförbar :transportabile, transferibile, transmissibile; :(översättbar) traducibile; :data convertibile överförbarhet :transportabilitate, transferibilitate, transmissibilitate; :traducibilitate; :data convertibilitate överförd :figurative; :i ~ bemärkelse in senso figurate, metaphoricamente överförenkling :simplismo; :person som använder ~ar simplista; :som utmärker/utmärks av en ~ simplistic, simplista överförfinad :troppo raffinate överförfining :raffinamento exaggerate överförfriskad :ebrie överföring :transporto, transferimento, translation, transmission; :(tolkning) interpretation; :(översättning) traduction, translation; :(till annat kodsystem) transcription; :med (besmittning) transmission, inoculation; :ekon remissa; :~ av blod med transfusion de sanguine; :~ av pengar remissa de moneta; :~ till annan kod data conversion; :~ till/från svenska traduction/translation in/ab svedese överföringsbild :autocollante överföringspapper :papiro autographic överförmyndare :jur homine de confidentia qui controla le administration de un tutor/de un curator överförsäkra :superassecurar överförsäkring :superassecurantia överförtjust :incantate, ecstatic, extatic, euphoric, exultante överge :abandonar, quitar, (de)relinquer, partir de; :(lämna i sticket) quitar, abandonar, deserer, desertar; :~ en plan abandonar un plano; :~ ett skepp abandonar un nave; :~ sin familj abandonar/deserer/desertar su familia övergiven :abandonate, deserte, desolate; :(ensam) abandonate, deserte, solitari, isolate övergivenhet :abandono, abandonamento; :(ensamhet) solitude, isolamento övergjuta :transfunder, transvasar, versar överglänsa :superar/superpassar in brillantia, eclipsar övergrepp :delicto, transgression, infraction, offensa, attentato; :allvarligt ~ delicto grave; :ett ~ mot traditionen un offensa al tradition; :mindre ~ delicto minor, peccadilio, peccatilio övergripande :general, universal, global övergå :passar; :~ i andra händer passar in/a altere manos; :~ till annan tro rel converter se övergående :passager -d3-, momentanee, temporari, de breve duration/durata, ephemere, fugace, fugative, transitori; :av ~ natur de character passager; :~ regn breve pluvia, pluvia passager övergång :passage -ad3e, transition; :järnv passage a nivello (ferroviari); :obevakad ~ passage a nivello non protegite/non guardate/non signalisate; :(förändring) cambio, mutation; :plötslig ~ transition brusc övergångsbestämmelse :disposition transitori/transitional övergångsbesvär :med embarasso climacteric övergångsbiljett :billet de cambio/de correspondentia övergångsform :forma intermediari/transitori/transitional/de transition övergångsperiod :periodo transitori/transitional/de transition, interim övergångsskede :phase transistori/transitional/de transition övergångsstadium :stadio transitori/transitional/de transition övergångsstat :ekon salario/paga reducite/de disponibilitate övergångsställe :passage -ad3e pro pedones/zebrate övergångssumma :sport summa/amonta del transferentia övergångstid :tempore/epocha intermedie/intermediari/transistori/transitional/de transition övergångszon :zona de transition övergångsålder :(för kvinnor) med periodo climacteric, climacterio övergöda :superalimentar övergödning :superalimentation övergödsling :lantbr top-dressing eng tåpdresing överhala :sjö examinar e reparar (un nave) överhalning :sjö (krängning) movimento oscillante/oscillatori (de un nave); :(översyn) examination e reparation (de un nave); :fig reprehension, reprimenda; :ge en ~ dar un reprimenda, reprimendar överhand :avantage -ad3e, superioritate, prevalentia; :ta ~ prevaler, vincer, superar överhet :autoritate(s) (public), governamento, poter, stato, magistratos, magistratura överhetlig :del autoritate(s)/governamento/magistratos/magistratura, governamental, magistral överhetsperson :official, functionario (public) överhetta :calefacer troppo, supercalefacer överhettning :supercalefaction överhopa :coperir, supercargar, bombardar; :vara ~d med arbete esser supercargate de labor/de travalio, seder in labor/travalio usque al aures; :~ med frågor bombardar de questiones; :~ med gåvor coperir de presentes överhoppad :omittite, preterite, saltate överhud :anat epidermis, cuticula överhudstransplantation :med graffo epidermic överhus :pol (i England) Camera de Pares överhuvud|över huvud|huvud :I s capite, testa, director, principal, chef sh-, rector; :familjens ~ le capite/testa/chef/de familia, pater familias lat II överhuvud, över huvud adv del toto, in general överhuvudtaget|över huvud taget|huvud|taget|överhuvud taget|överhuvud :(el. över huvud taget, överhuvud taget) del toto, in general överhäng :parte saliente, projection; :sjö balustrada, palissada överhängande :(nära förestående) proxime, imminente; :(hotande) instante, menaciante, imminente; :(brådskande) urgente, imperiose, pressante; :~ behov besonio urgente/imperiose; :~ fara periculo imminente/instante; :vara ~ (nära förestående) esser proxime/imminente; :(brådskande) esser urgente, urger överhöghet :autoritate/poter supreme, soveranitate, suprematia överhölja :coperir; :~ med ärebetygelser coperir de honores överhövan :troppo överila :~ sig ager hastivemente/prematurmente/sin reflexion, precipitar se överilad :inconsiderate, prematur, hastive, precipite överilning :precipitation, haste excessive överingenjör :ingeniero in chef sh- överinseende :controlo supreme, supervision, superintendentia; :under ~ av sub le supervision de, supervisate per; :utöva ~ supervisar överinspektör :inspector general överinstans :instantia supreme överintelligent :exceptionalmente intelligente överintendent :(vid museum) director general överisad :coperte/coperite de glacie överisning :glaciation överjag :psyk superego överjordisk :supraterrestre, extramundan, superne, supernal, celeste, divin överjägmästare :maestro venator överjäsning :(vid öltillverkning) levatura a alte temperatura överkant :parte/latere/facie superior/de supra; :i ~ troppo, excessivemente, exaggeratemente överkapacitet :capacitate excessive, excesso de capacitate, supercapacitate överkast :copertura (de lecto) överklaga :jur appellar överklagande|överklagning :(el. överklagning) jur appello, appellation, recurso överklagningsrätt :jur derecto de appello/de recurso överklass :classe superior överklassare :persona del classe superior överklassig :del classe superior överklivning :litt enjambement fr a)3a)bma) överkläda :coperir, drappar, tapissar överkläder :supertotos överkomlig :(om hinder) superabile, surmontabile; :(om pris) rationabile, moderate överkommando :alte command(ament)o, command(ament)o supreme överkommendant :commandante supreme/general/in chef sh-, generalissimo överkommersialiserad :troppo commercialisate överkompensation :supercompensation överkompensera :supercompensar överkompensering :supercompensation överkonsumtion :superconsumo, superconsumption överkorsning :cruciamento överkragning :arkit copertura de un apertura mural minor ubi le strato de petras superior sali un pauco/poco super le strato inferior, supercopertura överkritisk :hypercritic; :fys supercritic; :~ person hypercritico; :~t system fys (vid kärnklyvning) systema supercritic överkropp :anat parte superior del corpore, busto, torso överkucku :capite, testa, maestro chef sh- överkultiverad :excessivemente/troppo cultivate överkurs :(i skolan) curso complementari; :ekon agio it ad3å överkvalificerad :excessivemente/troppo qualificate överkäke :anat maxilla superior överkäksben :anat osso maxillar superior överkänslig :hypersensibile, supersensibile, sensitive; :med (allergisk) allergic; :~ mot med allergic a överkänslighet :hypersensibilitate, supersensibilitate, idiosyncrasia; :med (allergi) allergia, anaphylaxia, hyperesthesia; :~ mot med allergia a överkörd :(och skadad) passate super; :fig negligite överlag :generalmente, in general, de costume, vulgo överlagd :deliberate, ben ponderate, premeditate, ben meditate; :(uppsåtlig) voluntari, deliberate, intentional, intentionate, premeditate; :överlagt mord assasinato premeditate överlagra :geol stratificar super överlakan :drappo (de lecto) superior/de supra överlappa :imbricar, coperir partialmente, superponer, coincider in parte överlappning :imbrication, superposition överlast :supercarga överlasta :supercargar, cargar troppo överledning :fys supraconduction, supraconductivitate; :som avser ~ supraconductive, supraconductibile överleva :superviver a; :(bli bestående) perdurar; :~ en katastrof superviver a un catastrophe; :~ någon/något superviver a un persona/a un cosa överlevande :supervivente överlevnad :superviventia överlevnadsförmåga :capacitate de superviventia överlevnadskurs :curso de superviventia överlevnadsmöjlighet :possibilitate de superviventia överliggare :arkit lintel; :fig studente/studiante academic perpetue/perpetual överlista :vincer per astutia, circumvenir, dupar, attrappar överljud :fys hypersono; :som avser ~ hypersonic, supersonic överljudd :in alte voce, multo/troppo ruitose överljudshastighet :fys velocitate supersonic överljudsplan :avion supersonic överlopps :till ~ superflue överloppsenergi :energia superflue överloppsgärning :opera superflue överlupen :(övervuxen) coperite; :(överhopad) supercargate, coperite; :vara ~ med arbete esser supercargate de labor/de travalio, seder in labor/travalio usque al aures överlycklig :multo felice, felicissime överläge :position favorabile, suprematia; :vara i ~ haber le avantage -ad3e överlägga :conferer, consultar, deliberar överläggning :conferentia, consulta, consultation, deliberation överläggsblad :transparente pro retroprojector överlägsen :superior, preeminente, supereminente; :(högdragen) arrogante, superciliose, vanitose, orgoliose, disdignose; :helt ~ precellente överlägsenhet :superioritate, suprematia, preeminentia; :(högdragenhet) arrogantia, vanitate, orgolio, disdigno; :total ~ precellentia överläkare :(avdelningsläkare) medico (in) chef sh-; :(klinikchef) director medico överlämna :remitter, dar, livrar, presentar; :~ ett telegram presentar un telegramma; :~ sig render se, capitular; :~ åt slumpen lassar al hasardo överlämnande :livration överläpp :anat labio superior överlärare :hist maestro superior, rector överlåta :ceder, devolver, remitter, transmitter, translatar; :jur ceder, delegar, transferer överlåtbar :jur cessibile, transferibile överlåtelse :transmission, transferentia, transferimento, translation; :jur cession, devolution, transferentia, transferimento, translation överlåtelsebrev :lettera/littera de transferentia/de transferimento/de transmission överlåtelsehandling :acto de cession överlöpare :desertor, transfuga övermaga :(högfärdig) arrogante, presumptuose, pretentiose, superbe, gloriose; :jur (omyndig) minor (de etate) övermakt :(överlägsen makt) dominantia, suprematia, superioritate (de fortia), prepotentia, prevalentia, preponderantia; :(överlägsenhet i antal) superioritate numeric, fortias superior; :jur fortia major överman :superior övermanna :vincer, subjugar; :~s succumber al numero; :~s av sömnen esser vincite per le somno, succumber al somno övermod :temeritate, audacia övermodig :temerari övermogen :troppo matur, supermatur, maturissime övermognad :maturitate excessive övermorgon :i ~ postdeman övermäktig :dominante; :(i styrka) superior in fortia; :(i antal) superior in numero; :frestelsen blev henne ~ illa esseva vincite per le tentation, illa succumbeva al tentation övermänniska :superhomine övermänsklig :superhuman; :~t arbete labor/travalio herculee övermänsklighet :superhumanitate övermätt :excessivemente satiate övermätta :satiar excessivemente; :kem supersaturar övermättad :kem supersaturate övermättnad :satietate excessive; :kem supersaturation övermättning :kem supersaturation övermått :excesso, excedente, plethora, exuberantia, superabundantia, surplus fr syrply övermåttan :excessivemente, extrememente övernationell :supranational övernatta :passar le nocte, pernoctar övernattning :pernoctation övernaturlig :supernatural, preternatural, supermundan, occulte övernervös :multo nervose, hysteric; :~ person hysterica, hysterico övernitisk :excessivemente/troppo zelose övernog :plus que (as)satis/bastante/sufficiente överord :exaggeration, amplification, excesso, ultrantia; :(skryt) fanfaronada överordnad :superior; :~ person superior, chef sh-; :~ sats språk phrase/proposition principal/independente överordning :ordine superior överpris :precio excessive överproducera :superproducer överproduktion :superproduction, production excessive överrabbin :granrabbino överrabbinat :granrabbinato överraffinerad :sophisticate överraska :surprender överraskning :surprisa överraskningsanfall :mil attacco impreviste/per surprisa/de surprisa överreagera :reager troppo intensivemente överrede :(på bil) carrosseria överreklamerad :annunciate/presentate in parolas troppo positive överrepresentation :superrepresentation överrepresenterad :superrepresentate överresa :transversata, passage -ad3e överretad :superexcitate överretbar :superexcitabile överretbarhet :med hyperesthesia överretning :superexcitation överriggad :sjö que ha un area de velas troppo grande con relation al navigabilitate del veliero överrock :supertoto, paletot fr palto, surtout fr syrtu, ulster eng alstö överrumpla :surprender, attaccar per surprisa överrumpling :surprisa; :mil attacco per surprisa; :genom ~ per surprisa överräcka :dar, livrar, remitter, passar, presentar överräckning :livration, presentation överränta :ekon interesse punitive/de penalisation överrätt :jur corte superior överrösta :critar plus forte que, dominar per su critos övers :inte ha mycket till ~ för någon/något non appreciar multo un persona/un cosa; :till ~ restante överse :controlar; :~ med haber considerantia con/indulgentia pro, indulger överseende :I adj indulgente II s considerantia, indulgentia; :ha ~ med haber considerantia con/indulgentia pro, indulger översegling :transversata al vela översexualiserad :med hypersexualisate översida :parte/latere/facie superior/de supra, superfacie, superficie översiggiven :desperate översikt :(sammanfattning) compendio, epitome, exposito, inventario, recapitulation, summa, summario, summarisation, résumé fr rezyme, synopse, synopsis; :(överblick) vista/vision general, supervista, panorama; :göra en ~ compendiar; :person som sammanställer en ~ compendiator översiktlig :clar, ben ordinate, synoptic, schematic, compendiose översiktlighet :ordinantia/disposition clar, claritate översiktskarta :mappa/carta general översiktstabell :tabella/tabula synoptic översiktsutställning :exposition/exhibition special; :(över en konstnär) retrospectiva översinnlig :supermundan, suprasensibile, oculte; :fil supernatural, metaphysic, transcendente översittaraktig :arrogante, dominante översittare :arrogante, tyranno, despota; :spela ~ intimidar, tormentar översittarfasoner :ha ~ comportar se arrogantemente översitteri :arrogantia, tyrannia, despotismo överskatta :supervalutar, superestimar överskattning :supervalutation, superestimation överskeppa :transportar/expedir/inviar per nave, inviar per via maritime överskeppning :transporto/transportation/expedition/invio per nave, invio per via maritime överskjuta :(överstiga) exceder a överskjutande :(ytterligare) secundari, additional, extra överskott :excesso, excedente, surplus fr syrply; :ekon profito, ganio överskottsenergi :excesso de energia, energia excedente överskottslager :surplus fr syrply överskrida :exceder, (ultra)passar, transcender, transgreder, transgressar, infringer; :~ en gräns passar un limite; :~ hastighetsgränsen exceder le velocitate maximal/maxime/limite, exceder le limite del velocitate; :~ sina befogenheter ultrapassar su competentias överskridning :excesso, transgression, infraction överskrift :titulo, testa, capite, rubrica överskruv :sport topspin eng tåpspin överskugga :adumbrar; :fig eclipsar överskuggning :adumbration överskyad :nubilose, obnubilate överskyla :celar, teger, dissimular, palliar, occultar överskära :intersecar överskärning :section överskåda :haber un vista general/global de, supervider överskådlig :clar, ben ordinate, synoptic, evidente överskådlighet :ordinantia/disposition clar, claritate, evidentia överskölja :inundar översköterska :infirmera principal överslaf :lecto superior/de supra överslag :(beräkning) evalutation, estimation, appreciation; :el scintilla (causate per un discarga electric); :sport salto acrobatic överslagskalkyl :calculation/calculo approximative översläta :celar, teger, dissimular, palliar, occultar översnöad :coperite/coperte de nive överspel :teat presentation exaggerate överspelad :sport passate; :fig (utaggerad) terminate, regulate, concludite överspänd :(super)exaltate, superexcitate, hypernervose överspändhet :exaltation, superexcitation överspänning :el supertension, supervoltage -ad3e överst :in le alto (de), al testa/capite (de), in le parte superior (de), summe; :~ i trappan in le alto del scala; :~ på listan al testa/capite del lista översta :le plus alte, le plus elevate, (le) superior; :~ delen le parte superior överstatlig :supranational överste :mil colonnello överstegra :flyg facer perder le capacitate/potentia elevatori överstegrad :mil grado de colonnello överstegring :flyg manovra ascensional exaggerate överstelöjtnant :mil locotenente colonnello överstepräst :summe sacerdote, pontifice översteprästerlig :de summe sacerdote, pontifical översteprästvärdighet :dignitate del summe sacerdote, pontificato överstiga :exceder a, esser plus que, (super)passar; :~ någons fattningsförmåga esser plus que un persona pote comprender; :~ någons krafter esser superior al fortias de un persona överstiglig :superabile, surmontabile överstimulera :stimular excessivemente överstimulering :stimulation excessive överstinna :colonnella överstrykning :cancellation, deletion överstråla :eclipsar överströmmande :exuberante, con effusion, profuse överströmsskydd :el interruptor de securitate överstycke :parte superior överstyr|över styr|styr :(el. över styr) gå ~ (gå omkull) cader (a terra); :(göra konkurs) faller överstyrd :(om bil i kurva) que a velocitates augmentate manca stabilitate de curso överstyrelse :direction central överstyrning :(hos bil i kurva) tendentia de describer un linea plus curvate a velocitates augmentate överstämma :mus discanto överstämpling :(på frimärke) supercarga överstånden :complite, finite, finalisate, terminate, vincite, passate; :en ~ fara un periculo vincite; :en ~ operation mil un operation complite; :ett överståndet stadium un stadio passate; :få något väl överståndet haber un cosa ben terminate/finite/finalisate överståthållare :hist governator överstökad :terminate, regulate, concludite översvallande :exuberante, superlative, volubile översvinnlig :infinite, interminabile, illimitate, immense översvämma :inundar, disbordar, submerger, superfluer översvämning :inundation, disbordamento, submersion, flucto, fluxo översvämningskatastrof :catastrophe/disastro de inundation översyn :inspection, revision översynt :med hypermetrope översynthet :med hypermetropia översända :transmitter, inviar, expedir översändning :invio, expedition översäng :lecto superior/de supra översätta :traducer, translatar; :(tolka) interpretar; :(transkribera) transcriber; :(återge) render, exprimer; :~ från/till traducer/translatar ab/in; :~ ordagrant traducer/translatar litteralmente, metaphrasar översättare :traductor, translator; :(tolk) interprete; :(kopist) transcriptor; :auktoriserad ~ traductor/translator jurate översättbar :traducibile översättning :traduction, translation; :(tolkning) interpretation; :(transkribering) transcription översättningsbyrå :officio/agentia/bureau fr byro de traduction/de translation översättningslitteratur :litteratura traducite/translatate, traductiones, translationes översättningslån :språk calco översättningsmaskin :machina a/de traducer/translatar översättningsprov :exercitio de traduction/de translation översållad :totalmente coperte/coperite översåte :superior översåtlig :superior överta :assumer, prender (possession de), cargar se (de), entrar in possession de; :~ en funktion/en uppgift assumer un function/un carga; :~ makten prender le poter övertag :ascendente, superioritate, autoritate, suprematia, predominantia, preponderantia, prepotentia, prevalentia övertagande :assumption övertala :(per)suader, convincer; :lätt att ~ (per)suasibile; :~ att inte göra dissuader övertalare :persuasor övertalig :supernumerari, excedente övertalning :(per)suasion övertalningsförmåga :poter/fortia (per)suasive/de persuasion, capacitate (per)suasive övertand :dente superior övertaxera :taxar troppo överteckna :ekon coperir, subscriber con excesso; lånet har blivit kraftigt ~t le impresto ha essite multo coperite övertid :hora supplementari/extra/extraordinari; :arbeta (på) ~ facer horas supplementari/extra, travaliar/laborar foras del horas regulamentari övertidsarbete :labor/travalio/horas supplementari/extra övertidsersättning :compensation pro labor/travalio/horas supplementari/extra överton :mus tono harmonic, harmonico övertramp :sport passo false (al planca de salto); :fig error, falta, passo false, acto troppo indiscrete övertrassera :ekon (ett konto) scriber/tirar un lettera/littera de cambio/un cheque eng tshek discoperte övertro :fide/fiducia/confidentia cec; :(vidskepelse) superstition övertrumfa :esser superior a; :~s av någon trovar su maestro övertryck :fys superpression övertryckskabin :cabina pressurisate/sub pression/a pression överträda :(bryta mot) infringer, contravenir, disobedir (a), transgreder, transgressar, ultrapassar, violar; :~ lagen disobedir al/infringer/transgreder/transgressar/violar le lege överträdare :delinquente, infractor, contraventor, transgressor, violator överträdelse :transpasso, infraction, infringimento, transgression, delicto, contravention, violation; :begå en ~ committer un transgression/un infraction, transpassar överträffa :exceder, superar, superpassar; :~ förväntningar exceder/superar sperantias; :~ i kvalitet exceder in qualitate; :~ sig själv superpassar/superar se överträffbar :superabile övertrött :excessivemente fatigate övertydlig :evidente, obvie, flagrante, manifeste, multo clar övertydlighet :evidentia, flagrantia, claritate evidente övertyga :convincer, (per)suader övertygad :convincite övertygande :convincente, (per)suasive, concludente, conclusive, probante övertygelse :conviction; :convincimento, certitude, persuasion; :handla av ~ ager per conviction/secundo su convictiones övertäcka :(re)coperir övertäckning :tecto, copertura övertänka :reflecter, meditar, cogitar, considerar, ponderar, contemplar överuppsikt :controlo supreme, superintendentia, supervision överuppsyningsman :inspector in chef sh-, superintendente, surveliante del travalios/del labores övervaka :surveliar, vigilar, guardar, controlar, exercer controlo super, inspicer; :(ha överuppsikt) superintender, supervisar; :(polisiärt) policiar övervakare :guarda, guardator, guardiano, controlator, superintendente, surveliante, surveliator, supervisor; :(vid studentexamen) censor; :jur surveliante official (de personas in libertate conditional) övervakning :surveliantia, controlo, guarda, inspection, vigilantia övervara :assister a, esser presente a övervikt :excedente/excesso de peso, supercarga; :(övertag) dominantia, predominantia, predomination, preponderantia, prevalentia överviktig :vara ~ pesar troppo, haber un excedente de peso övervinna :(komma över) vincer, superar, surmontar; :(besegra) triumphar de, vincer, batter; :(betvinga) vincer, domar; :~ ett hinder superar un obstaculo; :~ fienden vincer le inimico; :~ sin blyghet vincer/surmontar su timiditate; :~ sin rädsla vincer su pavor övervinnelig :vincibile, surmontabile övervinnelse :vincimento övervinnlig :vincibile övervintra :zool hibernar, passar le hiberno övervintrare :zool hibernante, hibernator övervintring :zool hibernation övervuxen :integremente/totalmente coperte/coperite (de) överväga :(tänka över) considerar, ponderar, reflecter (super), cogitar, prender in consideration, studiar; :(ha större vikt) prevaler, preponderar; :värd att ~ ponderabile; :~ fördelar och nackdelar ponderar le pros e le contras; :~ möjligheten att considerar le possibilitate de övervägande :I adj prevalente, preponderante, predominante II s consideration, reflexion; :ta under ~ considerar, studiar, prender in consideration; :ta under nytt ~ reconsiderar övervälde :suprematia, hegemonia, dominantia överväldiga :facer se maestro de, conquirer, expugnar, subjugar, vincer; :~s av rörelse fig esser dominate/invadite/vincite per emotion överväldigande :enorme, grandiose, imponente övervältra :discargar se de; :~ kostnaderna på kunderna cargar le clientes con le costos övervärde :ekon plus-valor övervärdera :super(e)valutar, superestimar övervärdering :super(e)valutation, superestimation övervärme :calor superior/de supra överväxel :tekn overdrive eng ouvödraiv överväxt :integremente/totalmente coperte/coperite (de) övervåld :(acto/empleo de) violentia; :bli utsatt för ~ esser violate; :sexuellt ~ violentia sexual, violation övervåning :etage -a:3 superior/de supra; :på ~en in alto överända|över ända|ända :(el. över ända) a basso, a terra; :gå ~ cader (a terra); :kasta ~ jectar a basso/a terra, reverter, facer cader överärm :manica superior överårig :troppo vetule överösa :fig cargar, coperir; :~ någon med ovett cargar un persona de reproches -sh-; :~ någon med presenter coperir un persona de presentes övlig :usual, habitual, costumari, conventional övning :exercitio, exercitation, practica; :~ ger färdighet exercitio/practica face le maestro övningsammunition :mil cartucha -sh- de exercitio övningsbil :auto(mobilte) de schola de conducta/de autoschola övningsbok :libro de exercitios övningsexempel :exercitio övningsflygning :volo de instruction övningsfält :mil campo de instruction/de trainamento övningsköra :(som elev) prender lectiones de conducer; :(som lärare) dar lectiones de conducer övningsledare :trainator, trainer eng treinö, monitor övningslärare :maestro de disciplina practic övningsområde :mil terreno de exercitio/de trainamento, campo de instruction/de trainamento övningsstycke :mus studio, étude fr etyd övningstid :tempore/periodo de exercitio/de instruction/de trainamento övningsuppgift :exercitio övningsämne :disciplina practic övre :superior, supere, le (plus) alte; :~ däck sjö ponte superior/principal; :Övre Egypten le Alte Egypto övrig :(resterande) restante, remanente, le resto de; :(andra) cetere, altere; :det ~a Europa le resto del Europa; :för ~t del resto, cetero; :~a personer le cetere/altere personas övärld :territorio insular, archipelago ---- A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö